Five previous US patent applications by the Applicant, Ser. No. 13/739,479, Ser. No. 13/739,449, Ser. No. 13/742,911, Ser. No. 13/851,405, and Ser. No. 13/855,255, disclose various apparatuses utilizing a set of subscriber identity modules (SIM) for one user of a mobile apparatus. However, as the subscriber identity modules are not designed for such sophisticated use as sets, the management of multiple subscriber identity modules and their data transfer requires further ideas.